Staring Down the Wall to be Overcome Goku vs. Gohan
is the ninetieth episode of Dragon Ball Super. This episode first aired in Japan on May 14, 2017. Its original American airdate was December 8, 2018. Summary Out in the wasteland, Piccolo finishes training Gohan. Now Gohan must test out his power and Piccolo knows just the person for that. Elsewhere, Goku, Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu, and Master Roshi are eating at a restaurant. Tien wonders what they’ll do with the remaining time before the tournament, and Roshi offers to teach a few of his techniques. But just then, Piccolo and Gohan walk in, and Gohan requests a sparring match against Goku and Tien. Back out in the wasteland again, the group selects a suitable spot to serve as their ring. It will be a two on two match: Goku and Tien vs. Gohan and Piccolo. Falling out of the ring means a loss, and since this shall be a battle royal, they should focus on teamwork. Tien warns Goku to remember that this is a practice match: he should be careful not to hurt anyone! But Goku thinks they might be the ones who should worry about getting hurt. The match begins, and Goku and Gohan rush at each other and trade blows, while Piccolo begins charging up an attack. Tien aims his Tri-Beam at Gohan, but Goku tells him to focus instead on Piccolo, who’s still charging. However, Gohan steps in and prevents Tien from successfully attacking Piccolo, and Piccolo now unleashes a powerful energy wave from out of his entire body. Goku manages to tough out the big blast, and while Gohan rushes in for a follow-up attack, Goku blocks this too. He compliments Gohan and Piccolo on their wonderful combination, saying that Gohan has managed to get back his knack for fighting. Tien notes that the mountain they’ve been using as an arena has been blown to smithereens, so the match is over. However, Gohan insists on fighting another match against Goku. Though Tien thinks this would be pointless, Goku readily agrees. Over in Universe 10, Gowasu is fretting over which warriors he should select to fight in the tournament because he doesn’t want to mess up and pick someone like Zamasu again. Rumsshi and his Angel Kusu stop by to tell Gowasu he’s overthinking things and rather than using his head, he should decide with his body. To that end, Rumsshi and Kusu have brought along ten warriors Rumsshi has already selected. Their leader, Murichim, introduces himself, but he and his fellow fighters soon need to take a time out to drink their protein drinks. They must do this regularly to build up their beefy bodies! Rumsshi thinks he can depend on this group, but Gowasu doesn’t seem quite so certain. Back on Earth, Goku and Gohan take a Senzu Bean and power up to begin their match. Tien thinks this is a waste of Senzu Beans, but even he now wants to see how these two Saiyans square off. Gohan says he is now at his full power, though Goku notes he’s not a Super Saiyan. Gohan confirms that he is aiming for an "ultimate form" never seen before, and that he is going about it in a different way than Goku. Goku is impressed and figured fighting warriors from other universes would make for the best training. But he forgot he had Gohan there the whole time! The two begin trading blows and firing a barrage of ki blasts, before at last firing off a Kamehameha at each other. Their battle shakes the ground, and Vegeta and co. off in West City can tell something’s up; the former smiling in delight at knowing what it is. Though Gohan more than holds his own, he remains unsatisfied, and asks Goku to fight with his full power. Goku agrees, and first powers up into his Super Saiyan Blue form, then uses Kaio-Ken to boost. The two clash, creating a powerful shockwave that stuns even Vegeta and co. When the dust clears, Gohan collapses, though not before vainly trying to get in one final attack. Goku catches Gohan before he hits the ground, saying that they will go forward together. Later after Gohan regains consciousness, he thanks Goku and apologizes to Tien for the trouble. Goku announces that he’s selected Gohan to be the leader of Team Universe 7. Only four and a half hours left until the Tournament of Power! Major Events *Goku and Tien Shinhan participate in a two on two battle against Gohan and Piccolo. *Gohan battles his father after wanting to still test himself. *Goku appoints Gohan as the leader of Team Universe 7 Battles *Goku and Tien Shinhan vs. Gohan and Piccolo *Goku (Super Saiyan 2/Super Saiyan Blue/Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken) vs. Gohan (Potential Unleashed) Appearances Characters Locations *Universe 7 **Earth ***Tien-Shin Style Dojo ***West City ****Capsule Corporation *Universe 10 **Sacred World of the Kai Objects *Angel Attendant's Staff Transformations *Super Saiyan 2 *Super Saiyan Blue *Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken *Potential Unleashed Animation Staff *'Script' - King Ryu *'Storyboard' - Yuta Murano *'Episode Director' - Takahiro Majima & Kohei Hatano *'Animation Supervisor' - Hideki Yamazaki & Masahiro Shimanuki *'Assistant Supervisor' - Takeo Ide, Shuuichiro Manabe, Koji Nashizawa & Shuntaro Mura *'Key Animators' - Taeko Oda, Gen Sato, Mamoru Abiko, Shijou Yukimasa, Akari Abe, Aiko Sato, Shinkiro Hattori, SEA COMPANY, Yong-ce Tu, Futoshi Higashide, Masahiro Shimanuki, Kaori Takamura *'2nd Key Animators' - Mua Tsukino, A-Line, TAP Differences from the manga *The entire events of this episode were exclusive to the anime. Trivia *This is the first time a Saiyan has transformed into Super Saiyan Blue from a Super Saiyan 2 state. *This is the second time a Saiyan at a non Super Saiyan God or Super Saiyan Blue transformation can fight a Saiyan at that form. Gallery Site Navigation ca: Episodi 90 (BDS) es:Episodio 90 (Dragon Ball Super) pt-br:Uma barreira a superar! Goku versus Gohan! fr:Dragon Ball Super épisode 090 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:Universe Survival Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super